orlandotcbfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Situationman/Orlando TCB S2E3 - I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For (1)
Previously on Orlando The City Beautiful Kayla: I never told my boyfriend I moved to Orlando. Ramona: Oh.. why didn't you? Kayla: '''Cause he doesn't do long distance relationships. '''Joe: Joe Walls in the house! Shawn: I'm Shawn. Shawn Cooke. Cool guy. Jamie: You didn't tell me you were moving. Kayla: I didn't want you to break up with me! Jamie: We're done! (Kayla start crying.) Ramona: This is Kayla! She's new! Seth: New girl... nice! Kayla: Goodbye Jamie, Hello Seth. (Kayla and Seth kiss.) Ramona: You're his first girlfriend. Kayla: I want to have sex with him. (Seth sees Kayla in lingerie. They start having sex.) Kayla: This can't be happening. I'm pregnant. Seth: I want to be with you. It's our baby. (They kiss.) Kayla: You can't go around talking crap about me. Quinn: Whatever. Kayla: Seth and I are going to have a baby. (Their friends hug them but Quinn.) Main Plot: Kayla (Kayla is sitting in her room, trying to meditate. Seth walks in.) Seth: What are you doing? Kayla: Meditating. Seth: You look pretty when you do that. Kayla: I can barely cross my legs. I'm huge. Seth: When was the last time you went to the doctor? Kayla: Last month. Seth: Did they say anything? Kayla: Well for starters, it's August. Seth: And? Kayla: It's August, Seth. I'm ten months pregnant! Seth: Whoa! Seriously? Kayla: Didn't you even notice? Seth: I lost count. Kayla: Oh right. (Seth coughs.) Kayla: You okay? You're eyes are red. Seth: Probably hayfever. Kayla: Oh. Opening Subplot: Joe (Joe is at his locker and he sees Pam and Jo talking. He stares at Pam.) Shawn: Boo!! (Joe jumps.) Joe: Dude! Shawn: I saw you staring at your friend. Joe: Really? Shawn: I know Pam's hot...okay, mega sexy, but she's Grade 12. We're freshmen. Joe: Speaking of freshman, aren't you joining the football team? Shawn: That's correct. (Shawn pulls out a football.) Shawn: Now go long! (Joe runs far.) Shawn: You owe me twenty if you don't catch this. (Shawn throws a football. Joe catches it with one hand.) Joe: About that twenty? Shawn: Plus you get to join the team with me. Joe: Really? Thanks. (Shawn gives Joe twenty cents and runs off.) Joe: I'll get even, Shawn. (Joe walks over to Pam and Jo.) Joe: Hey ladies. Pam: Joe? OMG I didn't know you go here. Joe: Hey well I just wanted to get closer to my favorite ladies. Jo: But, you don't like me. Joe: I never said that. Haha! Pam: So what's up? Joe: I wanna talk to you later. Pam: Just me? Joe: Yeah. Next period? Pam: Sure. Joe: Cool. (Joe leaves.) Pam: He wants to talk to me. Jo: He likes you. Pam: You would know that? Jo: He's a womanizer. And you're his friend. Pam: He IS cute. I wonder if you really likes me. Jo: Oh trust me. He does. (Joe is catching up to Shawn when he bumps into Nathaniel.) Nathaniel: Sorry about that. Joe: It's all good. (They look into each other's eyes.) Nathaniel: I'm Nathaniel. Joe: Joe. Nathaniel: You seem pretty cool. You wanna meet sometime? Joe: Sure. (Joe catches up to Shawn.) Third Plot: Shawn (Shawn and Joe walk over to Trevor putting up the football sign ups.) Joe: My favorite sport! Trevor: Is it now? Feel free to join. (Shawn and Joe sign there names. Trevor sees their grade.) Trevor: A freshmen? Joe: You know it. Trevor: We haven't had a freshmen on the football team since... a few years, maybe? Shawn: Maybe it's a good time to bring that back. I don't why many freshmen don't get to be on sports team in high school. Trevor: It happens. (Myles walks over. He looks at the sign up sheet.) Myles: No way! Freshmen? Joe: What of it? Myles: No niners, losers. Shawn: Excuse you! Myles: What, just sayin! Shawn: We have as much right to join the football as you are. Trevor: Myles, just leave it alone. Myles: C'mon, Trevor! You're letting babies on the team? Joe: Hey!! Shawn: Who are you calling babies? Myles: The football team isn't no place for niners. Shawn: No place for asses, either. Trevor: Myles, just go. (Myles leaves.) Shawn: Orlando get this crazy, huh? Trevor: Tell me about it. He's one of the worst students here. He just can't keep his mouth shut. Shawn: I figured that out when him and his buddy dissed Cassie. I just want him out of my. Trevor: Good luc with that. Main Plot: Kayla (Kayla is singing in an empty classroom. Paris walks in.) Paris: That was beautiful. Kayla: I didn't think anyone was listening. Paris: Sorry for easedropping but you look like you can use a friend. Kayla: Can sure use one. Paris: Well then... Hi! I'm Paris Williams. Kayla: Kayla Palmero. Paris: So, you're the girl who's having a baby. Kayla: You know it. I'm huge. Paris: Twins? Kayla: No. Just one. Paris: He must be a big boy. Kayla: He must be. I'm ten months. Paris: Ten months! Kayla: My boyfriend, Seth, and I must have done a few ways more than one. Paris: You're pregnancy was intentional? Kayla: Actually, it was an accident. The condom ripped and I ignored it cause it tickled me. Paris: Hehe! Tickled. (Seth, Delilah and Quinn walk in.) Seth: There you are! Quinn: How come you weren't at lunch? Kayla: I couldn't fit at a table and people keep staring at me. Damn, hasn't anyone seen a pregnant girl before? Delilah: Who's your friend? Kayla: Oh this is Paris. New friend. Paris: Hi! Kayla: Tell us about you, anyways. Paris: I can sing, dance, cook, and play sports. Delilah: My kind of lady. Kayla: Paris, this is my boyfriend, Seth. Seth: Hey there. Kayla: Delilah, a lesbian. Delilah: Hello. Kayla: And Quinn. Quinn: No info on me? Kayla: Don't you have Nathaniel to rub on? Quinn: He and I split. Kayla: Oh sorry to here that. Paris, we have a few other friends we'd like you to meet, later. Paris: Yay! I feel like I have friends already. (Paris hugs Seth, Delilah, Quinn and Kayla.) Subplot: Joe (Joe is sitting by his locker. Pam joins him.) Pam: You wanted to talk? Joe: Yeah. Pam: I think I know what it is. Joe: You do? Pam: You like me, don't you? Joe: Yeah, how'd you know? Pam: Jo figured it out. Joe: Remind me to egg her house. Pam: We've been close friends for so long. Joe: You wanna maybe go hang somewhere, after school? Pam: I know just the place. Joe: Where? Pam: The boiler room. Joe: The what room? Pam: AKA, the "get sexy" room. See you there. (Pam touches Joe's hair the walk off.) Joe: I have a date in the boiler room. (He sees Nathaniel. They both eye eachother down. Nathaniel winks at him. Joe smiles but snaps out of it.) Third Plot: Shawn (Shawn is working out in the weight room. Kaitlin and Cassie walk in.) Kaitlin: Someone's trying to get pumped. Shawn: I'm trying out for the football team. Cassie: Good luck with that. Shawn: Why? The freshman excuse? Cassie: I'm referring to Myles. Shawn: Oh, that asswipe's got nothing on me. I almost kicked his ass today. Kaitlin: What for? Shawn: Calling me and Joe, babies. Cassie: Last year, he called me a blondie in disguise. I slapped him. Shawn: Good. (Kailtin goes on the lipticol. Cassie starts stretching.) Shawn: You two look good in spandex. Cassie: You may look the other way. (They laugh. Taylor is on the other side glaring at Shawn.) Subplot: Joe (Joe meets Pam in the boiler room.) Joe: So this is the place. Pam: Neat, right? Joe: Meh. (Joe starts kissing Pam neck.) Pam: Is it getting hot in here? Joe: We're just heating everything up. (Pam kisses Joe. Joe squeezes Pam's ass.) Pam: You go boy. (Pam lowers to Joe's pants. He breathes heavily.) Third Plot: Shawn (Shawn is walking out of school. Myles and Taylor run up and grab him.) Myles: Going somewhere? Shawn: Hey!! Get off me!! Taylor: No one's going for QB1 but Myles. (Taylor and Myles tie Shawn to a pole with thick straw rope. They cover his mouth with duct tape.) Myles: See ya later, loser niner. (Taylor and Myles run off. Shawn struggles to get out of the rope.) Subplot: Joe (Joe is in the boiler room with Pam, puting his pants back on.) Joe: Oh. My... Pam: I know. This wasn't suppose to happen. Joe: No it wasn't. But it felt good. Pam: Yeah. Joe: Is this a relationship? Pam: Does it have to be? Joe: I don't think so. It's up to you. Pam: Okay. Joe: I can't believe I just lost my oral virginity... in the boiler room! Is that even safe? Pam: I don't have anything and neither do you. We're okay. It was fun though. Joe: I think it was too. Pam: No matter what, we're still best friends right? Joe: You know it. (They walk out of the boiler room.) Pam: Lemme fix your hair. (Pam fixes Joe's hair.) Joe: Are we ever gonna do this again? Pam: Maybe. Joe: Cool. Pam: Don't tell anyone. Joe: Oh, I won't. Pam: Cool. I gotta go meet Jo. Joe: Cool. See ya. (Pam leaves. Joe goes around a corner and sees Nathaniel. Nathnaiel winks at him and Joe smiles and leaves.) Third Plot: Shawn (Joe walks outside and sees Shawn strapped to a pole.) Joe: Dude! (Joe releases Shawn.) Joe: Are you okay? Shawn: I gonna kill that son of a bitch AND his friend!! Joe: Myles did this? Shawn: Him and Taylor. Joe: What are we gonna do? Shawn: Taking them down!! (They walk off.) Main Plot: Kayla (Kayla is at her house with Seth.) Kayla: This is tiring! Seth: Maybe it's a harmless condition. Kayla: I still don't see why... Seth: What? (Kayla starts breathing hard.) Kayla: Seth? (Kayla pees uncontrollably.) Kayla: My water broke!! (She grabs Seth's hand and squeezes.) Seth: Ow!!! Ow!! (Ms. Palmero walks in.) Ms. Palmero: What's going on? Seth: Call 911! She's going into labor!! (Ms. Palmero calls 911.) Category:Blog posts